jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Bohemian Rhapsody
( song) |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = |speed= |range=∞|persistence=A|precision= |potential= |color= }} |destpower = Null |speed = Null |range = ∞ |persistence = A |precision = Null |potential = Null }} is the Stand of Ungalo, featured in Stone Ocean. Description Bohemian Rhapsody only manifests as a phenomenon and thus has no appearance or personality to speak of. However, the characters brought to life are quite lively, from the jovial dwarfs to the murderous sheeps. As the dwarfs mention being fans of The Terminator or Star Wars, the fictional characters also seem to be aware of separate franchises. Ability Bohemian Rhapsody is an extremely powerful Stand ability which can affect the entire world and has caused untold chaos. Despite its range and the esoteric nature of its power making it impossible to defend against through conventional means, it can ultimately be defeated by its own power. Fiction Realization Bohemian Rhapsody is able to bring fictional characters depicted in images into reality through media containing them.SO Chapter 105, Bohemian Rhapsody (2) Cartoon and anime characters, even works of art and drawings are affected.SO Chapter 109, Bohemian Rhapsody (6) When one meets a character they like, their souls are dragged into the character's role, taking the appearance and the fate of the character because, as Pinocchio claims, they secretly wish to be able to live their fantasies.SO Chapter 106, Bohemian Rhapsody (3) The soul and the body of the victim now act independently, as if the person was split; moreover the separation is immediate and almost unnoticeable to the victim. The soul is visible to only other souls and only the soul can use the person's Stand. Although some can be dragged into a happy story, it is especially dangerous to be dragged into a story where the character dies.SO Chapter 107, Bohemian Rhapsody (4) The characters are made of the same material they came from, and thus cannot easily be destroyed; shown when the mother goat is simply folded into paper when punched.SO Chapter 108, Bohemian Rhapsody (5) There is no way to change the course of the story one find themselves in as they are already written.SO Chapter 110, Bohemian Rhapsody (7) Running away or hiding from the characters is useless as objects will simply unfold like paper that enable the characters to walk through or even teleport. Destroying the fictional character that brought a victim into a story is the only way to return the soul back into the body. The images of characters destroyed in reality don't return to the books and papers they were featured. The only example shown in the manga is after Pinocchio was killed by Narciso Anasui. The Stand draws power from the original artist's creativity and passion put into the animation, and thus its range is infinite. One may be immune to this ability if they have neither knowledge of the story nor character, but this is difficult due to the number of characters brought to life, as well as the character's ability to act even based on subconscious recognition and drag even unwilling victims like Anasui into the role of the wolf in . Due to this and its worldwide range, it is practically impossible to find and defeat the user. Despite its tremendous power, it can be defeated through the creation of a fictional character by a talented hand, whose sole role is to eliminate other fictional characters to cancel Bohemian Rhapsody. The countries most heavily affected by the Stand were stated to have been the U.S., Japan, Italy, and France while the Stand was active. List of Characters Summoned by Bohemian Rhapsody * Stick figure from a SO Chapter 103, Three Men at the Hospital * * Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star (unseen) * Raoh from Fist of the North Star (unseen) * SO Chapter 104, Bohemian Rhapsody (1) * * from Mazinger Z * * (aka Gigantor) * * * (more specifically, the Red Riding Hood version) * (through his famous ) * * Venus from the Botticelli painting * and * * (unseen) * (unseen) * (unseen) * The lion from the logo (unseen) * "Put Back": a "hero" thought up by Weather Report and drawn by Van Gogh's portrait, designed to eliminate all other characters. Chapters * * * * * * * }} Trivia *Hirohiko Araki states that he was only allowed to draw non-copyrighted characters that appear with Bohemian Rhapsody. He originally wanted to have Mickey Mouse appear, but his editing department rejected it so he could only have the tail showing.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2 *The real life Van Gogh didn't cut his whole ear but just the lobe. He also didn't shoot himself in the head but in the chest, and it's still disputed whether he killed himself or was murdered. References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Automatic Stands